


Falling in Love

by zaddy_123



Series: Grand Ridge Secondary School Shenanigans [1]
Category: Futa - Fandom, Futanari - Fandom, High School - Fandom, muscle - Fandom, stomach bulge - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Ahegao, Anal, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Buff - Freeform, Bukkake, Cervix Penetration, Choking, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Cum In Ass, Cum Inflation, Cum in pussy, Cumshot, Dom/sub, Dominance, Domination, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Fingering, Forced, Fucked Silly, Girl Penis, High School, High School Girl - Freeform, Inflation, Jock - Freeform, Large Cock, Little Girl - Freeform, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Muscle, Muscular Futa, Other, Passionate, Penis Size, Ripped Clothing, Rough Fingering, Ruined Asshole, Screaming Orgasm, Shy Girl, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sports, Squirt - Freeform, Squirting, Submission, Throat Bulge, Torn pants, Underage Sex, Volleyball, anal gaped, big hands, convulsing orgasm, cum in womb, cumflation, distention, extreme squirting, fainting orgasm, falling asleep together, fuck her brains out, futa muscle, gagging, gaped, huge cumshot, human cock, hyper, hyper cock, juta jock, monster cock, muscular, muscular shemale, nerd, pass out orgasm, pool of cum, pool of squirt, puddle of cum, puddle of squirt, ruined pussy, screaming squirt, shaking orgasm, shuddering orgasm, soaked pussy, too much cum, veiny cock, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddy_123/pseuds/zaddy_123
Summary: Madison was a high school senior, a muscular futa jock on the volleyball team. Unfortunately, she struggled at math. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the subject.One day, she met a short nerdy girl named Suzi, a meek unpopular girl, but still hot enough to fuck in Maddy's opinion. After a nice chat, they came up with a plan.Suzi would do her homework for her and in exchange, Maddy would fuck her brains out.They had this plan working for a few weeks but then something happened. Maddy started gaining feelings for this girl and little did she know it, Suzi was feeling the same things for her.
Series: Grand Ridge Secondary School Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142474
Kudos: 38





	1. Extreme Orgasms

Suzi and Maddy were in the locker room. They had an agreement. Maddy would fuck the shit out of Suzi every few days and in exchange, the Suzi did Maddy’s homework for her. Suzi was in love with muscular futas, and seeing as how she was really smart, she used it to her advantage. But recently she started to have feelings for this woman. She didn’t know if it was just the obsession with her hot body, or if there could be a connection between them, but she wanted to find out. Little did Suzi know, Maddy was starting to have the same feelings about her. Maddy had a lot of sex, usually it involved banging a cheerleader or one of her dumb volleyball teammates, but when she was deep inside Suzi, her cock pounding as hard as it could, both of them heavily breathing and in bliss, she felt something else, she felt whole and complete, like this person was who she belonged with.  
“A squared plus B squatted equals C squared,” The little nerd said. “Oh yeah, that’s what I like, you genius little slut,” Maddy said. Suzi rattling off math facts during sex made Maddy incredibly horny.  
“I’m about to cum you little cock slut!” Maddy said. Her speed picked up and then with all her might she pushed as hard as she could into Suzi’s pussy dumping a load directly into her womb, she groaned with every thrust as she spurted more cum into Suzi, again and again and again until her balls were drained and there was nothing left. She released her muscular arms from around the tiny girl, letting Suzi fall to the floor.  
“You’re looking kind of cute down there, you know that?” Maddy asked, stoking the last few drops of cum onto Suzi’s face. Suzi smiled dumbly, looking up at her goddess. Her womb was filled with a gallon of cum.  
She groaned, “Can you help me out daddy Maddy?” she asked. Maddy sighed, “I hate it when you call me that,” but she obliged and picked Suzi up, squeezing her belly hard. Cum shot out of her pussy and hit the floor with a splat. Slowly like molasses, it flowed to the drain in the tile floor.  
“Hey Suzi,” Maddy said, putting her down on the floor.  
“What is it?” Suzi asked.  
“Would you ever want to go on a real date?” Suzi’s eyes lit up. Maddy continued, “I know we have this little agreement thing but I was just wondering if you ever wanted to actually get to know me?”  
“Absolutely,” Suzi said, “How’s Saturday, can pick me up around 5?  
“Sure thing.

On the date, they talked about different school subjects. Each of them told each other about their first crushes, their favorite activities, movies, etc. After the dinner date, they went back to Suzi’s house.  
“So, I guess this is it,” Maddy said.  
“No way, come in, say hi to my mom, stay a while. The day’s not over yet,” Suzi said.  
Maddy smiled and hopped out of her pickup truck. She came in with and said hello to Suzi’s mother, Mrs. Smith, whose husband was out of town and wouldn’t be back for another week. Mrs. Smith saw the giant bulge in the Maddy’s pants and a tiny stream of pussy juice flowed from her pussy in her pants. She was super horny and super jealous that her daughter had found such a hung futa. Maddy followed Suzi into her bedroom.  
Maddy shut the door behind her, then grabbed Suzi by the neck and pulled her back against the door, choking her with one hand. The little nerd gasped in surprise and tried not choke from the veiny hand on her throat. Maddy smiled and locked the door with her other hand, keeping pressure on her throat. She then leaned in and passionately made out with her. After a long wet kiss she released her grip on Suzi’s neck. The nerd girl lets out a faint moan. A long bridge of saliva connects their lips. The futa jock then turned the little nerd around and pressed her face against the door with her left hand. She took her right hand and rubbed her bulge against the girl’s butt, going up and down. Suzi moaned deeply. The futa jock shoved her middle finger into the girl’s mouth. Suzi didn’t know what to do at first but then figured it out and started sucking it deeply, after a few seconds the futa jock pulled her hand away from the girl’s head, and Suzi sucked it hard one last time, savoring every bit. Maddy moved her other hand away from her bulge and put both hands up the girl’s shirt, finding her bra. Maddy squeezed Suzi’s big funbags with both hands. Suzi moaned and pushed her back against Maddy’s growing bulge. The futa jock started to get pissed off, Suzi’s bra was too thick for a good tit squeezing. Not even bothering to unclip it in the back, Maddy grunted and ripped the bra off from the front. Suzi moaned as her tits were freed. They could finally breathe. Maddy took out the bra from under her shirt and put it up to her nose, smelling the sweet scent of her titties.  
After a few seconds Maddy’s cock was fully hard. Her bulge was over a foot long, and it was becoming increasingly tight in her pants, the bulge was thick and long, it went out to the left side of her pants. Without using her hands, Maddy lined it up as straight as she could and rubbed it in between Suzi’s ass cheeks, making it throb hard, Maddy groaned deeply. Suzi’s moans got louder. Maddy took her right hand away from the right tit and slowly slid it down into the girl’s pants. She instantly felt the moisture around Suzi’s pussy. Maddy rubbed the area around her pussy stroking her inner thigh, teasing the little nerd. “Fuck you,” the little girl said. The futa jock smiled and says, “You will, but not yet,” she moved her hand towards the little girl’s pussy, rubbing her index finger around her clit. At this point, the nerd’s entire crotch was soaked in pussy juice. One could hear every squelch with every movement of the futa’s fingers. The futa girl started beathing heavily.  
Suzi’s moans became really loud. Mrs. Smith heard them from downstairs in the kitchen. Hearing her daughters moans from that futa goddess made her so wet, and she stuck her hands in her pants to satisfy her pussy.  
Suzi’s moans became a desperate plea, fueling the futa’s passionate sex drive. The futa jock then took her index finger away and moved her middle finger and ring finger to the girls sweet little hole. She rubs up and down the girls pussy lips for a moment with the two fingers. The little nerd has both hands pressed against the door, waiting in anticipation. The futa girl stopped rubbing for a few seconds. “Wha-why’d you stop?” the little nerd asked. The futa jock smiled evilly and squeezed her left tit hard while simultaneously shoving the two fingers deep into the tiny pussy, curving up and hitting her g-spot in a fraction of a second. Suzi let out a scream, “AAAaaahhhhh!” Pussy juice had dripped down the entire length of both her legs and reached down to her ankles, creating a small puddle of liquid by the arches of her feet.  
Downstairs, her mom was soaked, sitting on the floor, legs spread eagle, shoving a giant dildo deep into her pussy.  
Maddy was essentially lifting the little nerd up off the ground with the two fingers digging into the happy nerd’s pussy. Suzi was standing on her tippy toes, screaming for more. The rough jock started grunting like an animal. Suzi’s glasses flew off from the intense rutting. After a few seconds of insane fingering, it started to happen. A tingling had started deep from inside her pussy. Over the course of ten seconds, it reached out all the way to Suzi’s fingertips, making her entire body shake uncontrollably. Her tongue hung out and her eyes rolled back as she was taken over by this sensation. She started thrashing her waist as a blast of pussy juice squirted from her snatch, and then another blast and another. Her already soaked pants became even more moist, and a river of liquid flowed down both of her legs, and from the center of her jeans with an erotic tricking and splashing sound, turning the small puddles on the floor into big pools on squirt juice. Maddy smiled as she violently fingered the tiny teen, proud that this little girl belonged to her.

“You’re mine now,” Maddy said, although Suzi was too caught up in the orgasm of a lifetime to even register what was happening.  
Eventually, Maddy slowed down for a moment and loosened her grip on the girl’s pussy and tits, lowing her body so her heels could touch the ground.  
“That was the best orgasm you’ve ever given me!” Suzi was panting, she turned her head to the left to look at her lover, “The best one I’ve ever had in my life.” 

Maddy smiled and put her lips on Suzi’s mouth, continuing to move her fingers around gently in the little nerd’s snatch. Their tongues wrestled in a passionate dance, moaning with every motion. Maddy pulled away after a few seconds and started kissing her neck, going down to her shoulder and then she stopped. Maddy pulled her hand out Suzi’s jeans with a loud schlop sound. She then pulled down the zipper, and slid her hands into the zipper slit, grabbing a row of zipper things with each hand. In one swift motion, the seam and ripped open the entire crotch area of Suzi’s jeans. The button popped out and each hand was now holding a torn piece of denim. She threw them to the side.

“Oh fuck,” Suzi said, “Those were expensive.”  
“I’ll pay you back later,” Maddy said.

Maddy revealed Suzi’s entire crotch area, from halfway down both her thighs all the way up to her brown trimmed pubes above her snatch. They both looked in between Suzi’s legs. Her pink panties were the only barrier left. They were soaked all the way through, making them nearly transparent. Maddy reached down and pulled. The tight fabric stretched 3 feet before finally giving way and breaking off. Suzi moaned as the tight band went over her clit.

“You asshole,” she said.  
“You’ll get over it,” Maddy said. Suzi did not recognize this person from dinner. It was like Maddy had a completely different personality now.

Maddy continued to finger the poor girl as hard as she could. After a couple more orgasms, she begged Maddy to stop, but she didn’t. Suzi started crying with pain and pleasure. Orgasm after orgasm, it felt like years were going by. Her squirt had flooded the room, she had blasted the door with pussy juice enough times to hydrate a thirsty village. The pool of squirt juice had flowed under the door and out into the hallway. After 14 orgasms in 8 minutes, the tiny nerd’s legs were convulsing, she couldn’t feel them.  
Maddy finally slowed down, releasing her left hand from Suzi’s breast, leaving a red handprint where she grabbed them hard. Then she released her hand from the girl’s pussy as well. Her arm was sore and covered in sweat and her fingers were numb. Suzi’s legs wobbled for a couple seconds and she collapsed onto the ground, making a splash as she hit the puddle of her own squirt juice. Her legs twitched every few seconds, shaking violently. She passed out a few seconds later, her eyes rolled back into her head and her mouth open, drool flowing down from both corners of her mouth and her tongue out, half submerged it the puddle of squirt.


	2. A Good Rutting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzi and Maddy have the fuck sess of a lifetime.

Suzi didn’t know how much time had passed when she woke up. She couldn’t make out much in front of her, her vision was still blurry. Standing above her was the muscular jock, a powerful, tall woman, giant tits with veins bulging out of them, veiny biceps that could lift cars, and big manly hands stroking a giant cock, veins bulging as it throbbed. Her thoughts were still a little fuzzy from the intense finger banging she had just endured. Maddy grabbed Suzi by the hair and pulled her up out of the puddle. Suzi mumbled something unintelligible. Maddy put Suzi on her knees, even though she was still unable to feel her legs and couldn’t balance upright.

Maddy brought her cock tip right above Suzi’s face. She gripped it hard and stroked all the way up, squeezing a big glob of precum onto the little nerd’s face. It landed in her eye and that seemed to wake her up.

“AAckk, dafuk?” She said. She coughed and spat it out.

“Morning sunshine,” Maddy said, smiling.

Suzi’s eyes began to focus and she realized what was in front of her, the massive 14 inch cock was quite the sight. It was over 4 and a half inches across. The pink cockhead, the size of a grapefruit bobbled up and down as the entire shaft throbbed, its veins bulging every time. She could smell the thick musk emanating off of it.

Suzi gasped, “Oh fuck.”

“Oh fuck is right, open your mouth bitch, it’s time to lube my cock,” Maddy said.

Suzi didn’t listen, she hated the name calling, even though it made her pussy even more soaked.

“I said open it you fucking whore,” Maddy demanded, she turned her waist 90 and turned back rapidly, slapping Suzi in the face with her cock. The long shaft made a loud smack as it contacted with Suzi’s soft skin.

Suzi fell to the ground, “Ow, you fucking asshole, you hit me in the eye.”

“Sorry, but you should have opened up when I told you too,” Maddy said.

Suzi got up and looked at her, a tear in her eye.

“Aww, you gonna cry?” Maddy asked.  
Suzi said nothing. Maddy lined up her cock with the little girl’s mouth and pushed. Her little face hole was too small. She tried pushing again and the tip popped into Suzi’s mouth, filling it entirely. Suzi pounded Maddy’s waist with her fist, begging her to pull it out through the slurps and sex sound coming from her mouth.

“Relax, sweetheart, we’re almost there,” Maddy said. 

She grabbed the back of Suzi’s head and pulled as hard as she could. Eventually her tight throat opened up and gave way. Maddy shoved her dick down Suzi’s throat, hitting her stomach sphincter. Maddy chuckled and pushed through it, her cock going all the way in, balls deep. Suzi gagged and tears streamed from her eyes down her cheeks and finally dripping to the floor from the insane throat treatment she was receiving. Suzi’s throat bulged out from the giant mass inside. She pounded for a few minutes, getting every bit of satisfaction she needed with using this girl’s mouth, her jaws unnaturally extended to encompass Maddy’s huge girth. Her balls slapped against Suzi’s chin, they were so massive they even hit her throat with every thrust.

After a few moments, Maddy had enough. She pulled her dick out of Suzi’s mouth with a loud pop, spit and drool covered it’s length and dripped down off of her balls. She ripped off Suzi’s white shirt, tearing it to shreds. Maddy didn’t bother taking off Suzi’s jean legs, seeing as how both of her holes were already exposed, the jeans didn’t get in the way. She grabbed Suzi by the throat with one hand, making her yelp. She got a good grip and lifting her entire body off the ground. Suzi brought her hands up to her throat in protest, desperately trying to pry the futa jock’s veiny hand off of her airway. She started to gag. She grinned, making eye contact. 

Maddy’s reveled in the sight of fear in Suzi’s eyes. Suzi looked at the massive bicep on Maddy’s arm, her pussy getting wetter even though she was being strangled. Maddy started stroking her cock with her left hand, it throbbed hard, radiating with heat and soaked from Suzi’s pussy dripping down all over it. Suzi started tearing up. Her vision started to blur and her face started to turn blue, but right before she passed out, Maddy let go, Suzi’s body falling onto the bed.

“Goddam, that was so fucking hot!” Maddy said.  
Suzi gagged and gasped for air, rubbing her throat. Her face returned to its normal shade, “You fucking animal, what the fuck is wrong with you?” she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
“I’m a sadist,” Maddy said bluntly.  
“You’re a fucking animal,” Suzi said.  
“Oh, I’ll show you just how much of an animal I am,” Maddy said, she jumped onto the bed, “If you think that was rough, then you better prepare yourself for this.”  
She pulled Suzi’s legs back, making her little fuckdoll lay face down on the bed. 

“Time for a nice cunt fucking bitch!” Maddy said, “I’m gonna tear your little hole apart.”  
Suzi whimpered.

Maddy rubbed Suzi’s tiny hole with her cockhead. Her pussy had always healed to it’s tight natural form after every one of Maddy’s poundings, unfortunately this meant that she was going to be in a world of hurt every time.

Maddy pushed against her hole. Her cock started to bend and squeeze from the pressure. Eventually, Suzi’s labia folds opened up, welcoming the giant monster and giving way to its giant size. It was massive, it took up the entire girth of her pelvis.

Half of its length instantly tore through Suzi’s pussy, as usually. Maddy kept thrusting and thrusting until she was touching Suzi’s cervix. She pushed in deep and Suzi let out a loud moan as her vagina stretched to accommodate all 14 inches of the long shaft. Suzi looked down at the bulge in her tummy. 

She smiled and rubbed it. Maddy groaned with pleasure and looked down at Suzi, smiling, Suzi looked up and smiled back. Maddy craned her neck down to and their mouths flowed like water over each other, wrestling their tongues in a passionate dance. They moaned and gasped for air every few seconds. After a couple minutes, Maddy broke off the kiss and looked down at Suzi, who was lovestruck. She grabbed Suzi’s shoulders with her big hands and pulled her down, slowly pulling the little nerd up and down her shaft, getting her pussy juices all over it.

Minutes later, Maddy was rhythmically pounding, in and out, in and out, in and out. Suzi’s tongue was hanging out, drool running down her cheek. Maddy had been fucking her silly. The entire room smelled of sweat and sex.

Maddy’s huge cock started to pulsate and grow. Maddy groaned in surprise. The huge log of a cock became an inch and a half thicker, and 4 inches longer, reaching 18 inches. Its big veins bulged out. Her balls grew and spasmed. Maddy forced her monster cock deeper than it’s ever been inside Suzi, pushing up against her cervix, stretching it out to impossible levels. Suzi felt sick, she put her hand against the thick stomach bulge as a reflex to the intense pain of her cervix being brutally bruised. Then, Maddy started to pound. She pounded and pounded and after a few minutes of wrecking Suzi’s hole, she let out an animalistic roar. Her muscles bulged, veins popping out, she unloaded directly filling Suzi’s womb with cum, shooting out 14 spurts, each one coming in at over two cup of sperm. With every spurt, she thrusted deep inside, growling every time with immense pleasure. Simultaneously, Suzi let out a guttural scream and squirted, shooting out 15 long blasts of pussy juice around Maddy’s cock, soaking the bed. Suzi’s arms and legs were trembling, after nearly a minute they fell limp, twitching from the aftershock every few seconds.

“Oh Suzi, you are something else,” Maddy said. She looked down at Suzi and grabbed her chin, making her look up at the big jock. Her eyes had rolled back into her head, her tongue sticking out, she was passed out.

Maddy smiled and pulled the tiny nerd off of her cock. It took a few tries but eventually her pussy gave way and the giant cock came out with a plop, bringing half of her pussy out too, partially prolapsing it. Her tiny hole was now wide open, completely gaped. Sperm shot out of it like a fountain, all over the bed.

Suzi began to regain consciousness, “What happened?”

“I tore your hole apart, just as promised,” Maddy said, “But my cock is still hard, and we still have another hole of yours to ruin,” She said, stroking her cock.

“Wh-what are you talking about?” Suzi asked.

Maddy said nothing in response and lined up her thick cock with Suzi’s tight asshole. She pressed against it and Suzi jumped away.

“Woah, no not my ass, I’ve never done anal before!”

Maddy stopped for a moment and looked at her, “Why not start now?” she smiled.

Suzi said nothing, she was in a minor shock from realizing what was about to happen to her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Maddy turned Suzi over on the bed so that the girl’s ass was sticking up and her belly was pressed against the sheets. Suzi’s head was turned and laying on the pillow. With her left foot kneeling on the bed, Maddy brought her right foot up and pushed Suzi’s head into the pillow while rubbing the tip of her cock against the little girl’s tiny asshole with her right hand. With her left hand, she held down Suzi’s left shoulder, pinning her down and leaving nowhere for her to escape. Suzi squirmed and tried to escape but to no avail. Maddy leaned in, her musk becoming more pungent to Suzi. The giant futa thrusted in hard with all her might, plunging down almost balls deep on the first go. 

“AAAAAAHHhahahhhaaaaah!!!!” Suzi screamed out in agony.

Maddy laughed with satisfaction and pushed deeper and deeper with every thrust. She eventually reached Suzi’s colon, but that didn’t stop her, she pushed through, right into Suzi’s intestines and unloading, thrashing her legs from this new sensation of pleasure, cumming in a little girl’s asshole. Her belly grew and grew with every couple thrusts. Maddy had completely filled Suzi’s intestines with white sludge. Her belly bulged out, making it looked like she was a couple months pregnant. Suzi put her hand on her belly, feeling the giant liquid mass sloshing around inside of her.

“Oh fuck, that’s a big load,” Suzi said.

“Hell yeah it is, and there’s a lot more where that came from,” Maddy said.

Maddy didn’t stop for anything, she was still rock hard and she started pounding again. her basketball sized nuts kept hitting Suzi’s clit with a loud smack, 4 times a second. It made Suzi squirt every minute. Maddy’s thrusts became harder and faster.

“I’m gonna cum again baby,” She said.

Maddy grabbed Suzi’s tits and slammed her down close, passionately destroying the small girl. Suzi felt her insides churn again as the rocket of cum shot off again. She started to feel an odd sensation, the cum had traveled past her intestines and now into her stomach. She felt her belly expand outwards. It was starting to feel like she had eaten an entire Thanksgiving Day dinner in the span of 20 seconds. Her head became woozy. Suddenly, Suzi felt some liquid build up in the bottom her throat. Her eyes opened with sock and fear, knowing what was about to happen. The fluid built up instantly. She tried to cough some of it out, but that only brought up a river of sperm. She gagged and vomited a big stream of dark yellowy cum onto the bed like a geyser going off. It had been stained from traveling all through her digestive track.

Suzi started to shake uncontrollable again. She squirted while having her ass used and giggled as her mind was broken.

After about a minute, Suzi coughed up the last few pints of sperm and gasped for air, relieved from the anal abuse she just received. A couple seconds later, she felt something else coming up her throat again but this time it wasn’t a stream of cum. She let out a massive burp and a bubble of cum came up from her throat. She looked at it eyes crossed, and mind broken, giggling like a child and reached up to pop it, but her arm was too weak from the insane anal.

Maddy reached up and popped it, its stickiness stuck to her hand. She put her finger to her mouth and sucked off the delicious sperm, “Tasty,” She said, licking her lips. Suzi giggled again.

Maddy pulled Suzi off of her cock again. Her asshole was much harder than her pussy. It was like the little girl’s pussy was a vice. Maddy made her life easier and sat on the side of the bed, Suzi hung off of her cock, looking at the floor below. Maddy brought up her right foot and pushed on Suzi’s ass cheek. Her little hole finally gave way and she slowly slid off of the massive shaft, falling to the floor on her face, ass pointed towards the sky. Sperm shot up out of her ass, coving her back and her front with thick baby juice.

Maddy smiled and picked her up and tossed her on the bed. Suzi yelped in surprise. The giant jock got a good look at her gaped torn pussy. She didn’t care though, she shoved her cock in it, this time with ease. As she pounded Suzi’s little hole, she crushed her insides, making the cum squeeze back out of her asshole with every thrust. But she didn’t pull out of that tight pussy for hours.

Suzi passed out and woke up multiple times, her entire cum flooded stomach and womb bounced up and down as the giant shaft went in and out of her snatch.

After two hours of fucking, Maddy started pounding rapidly again, getting ready to climax for the 8th time. Suzi started to shake, reaching her 35th orgasm. Maddy pounded hard in standing missionary. Her ass was red from Maddy’s giant balls slamming against her cheeks. Maddy lifted the little nerd up by the neck, and with one last deep thrust, and pounded her down as hard as humanly possible. Pumping full of cum for the last time, blowing up her belly. Suzi’s mind went blank. They were exhausted, Suzi’s whole body was sore, she couldn’t feel her arms or her legs and she couldn’t move them either. Maddy had gone as long as she could but finally ran out of energy. Suzi looked down at her inflated belly.

A few seconds later, Maddy grabbed the little girl’s breasts and laid down on the bed, spooning Suzi while fucking her insides. She fell asleep seconds later, her dick still inside. After a few minutes, Suzi tried to squeeze the jock’s big dick out of her pussy, but it wouldn’t pop out and she was too weak to pull it out and too tired to talk. Eventually, she had no choice but to fall asleep with Maddy still inside. They fall asleep in her soaked bed, spooning.


End file.
